


Онемевший

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armor, Brainwashing, Clothed Sex, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Power Play, Pre-CanonTraining, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Власть, которой она обладает над ним, доставляет несомненное удовольствие.
Relationships: Finn/Phasma
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Онемевший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477767) by [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— FN-2187.

У него такой потенциал. И то, что он отказывается его использовать, — источник её постоянного разочарования. Есть в нём что-то… Искра, которая разгорается всё ярче. Впрочем, она делает всё возможное, чтобы слегка её притушить.

— Ка-а-питан?

Он произносит первый слог неуверенно, прежде чем берёт себя в руки. Вскинув голову, выпячивает подбородок и оставшиеся два слога чеканит как следует. Спокойно. Чётко. Готовый к приказам.

И всё же она убеждена, что под доспехами он далёк от спокойствия и готовности.

— За мной. На спецтренировку.

Фазма привычно борется с искушением стиснуть кулаки. Не стоит бить его — не из-за этого. Во всяком случае, пока.

— Вас понял, капитан!

По крайней мере, отвечает он достаточно быстро. В надежде понравиться. Но тень сомнения никуда не исчезла.

— Я выбрала тебя намеренно.

Фазма знает, когда потешить его эго, а когда без колебаний спустить с небес на землю. Она уверена, что вскоре придаст ему нужную форму.

И хотя его нерешительность и периодическое бунтарство бесят её, в глубине души Фазма не хочет спешить. Власть, которой она обладает над ним, доставляет несомненное удовольствие.

Она ведёт FN-2187 в пустой тренировочный зал, не прислушиваясь к звуку его шагов. Знает, что он следует за ней. Когда створки дверей плотно смыкаются позади, он полностью готов получить боковой удар в шлем и выглядит почти благодарным, рухнув на пол.

Фазме не хочется снимать с него доспехи. То, как он раздвигает ноги, когда она упирается коленями по обе стороны его тела, говорит ей гораздо больше, чем можно прочитать на его лице.

Её плащ опускается за спиной, накрывая обоих, и она берёт его за руку.

— Капитан?

В его голосе — очередной вопрос. Вопрос, который лучше не задавать вслух, насколько ему известно.

— Ты продемонстрировал нежелательное поведение во время сегодняшних учений, — сообщает Фазма. Её интонации тверды и бесстрастны, несмотря на то, что она направляет его руку в перчатке к защёлкам, крепящим броню на её бёдрах. — Ты колеблешься и долго думаешь, в то время как должен действовать без жалости.

— Я не… — FN-2187 также знает, что лучше не сопротивляться. Он покорно уступает, когда Фазма, нетерпеливо фыркнув, расстёгивает облегающий комбинезон, который носит под бронёй, ровно настолько, чтобы он смог дотронуться кончиками пальцев до её промежности.

— Нет, — говорит Фазма. И это ответ не на касание, а на невысказанный вопрос. — Жёстче.

Вот так.

«Но разве вы не хотите?..» — мог бы спросить FN-2187.

Сжав руку, она наклоняет её под нужным углом и насаживается сразу на два пальца — он в курсе, как следует их распрямить.

Не имеет значения, что её тело не вполне готово к вторжению. Её разум готов. Даже под шлемом Фазма не морщится.

«Может, мне стоило снять перчатки?» 

Очередной незаданный вопрос. Впрочем, так он вернётся к своим товарищам по учёбе с доказательствами свидания на грубой ткани, пропитавшейся её запахом.

Перчатка натирает нежную кожу, когда Фазма двигает бёдрами и шумно дышит, сдерживая стон. Вопреки всему, её тело пробуждается, реагируя на стимуляцию. И её охватывает желание, она хочет…

— Можно мне? — FN-2187 слегка сгибает пальцы внутри неё, и Фазма едва не вскрикивает от вспышки наслаждения.

Но почти мгновенно восстанавливает контроль.

— Проявление инициативы не всегда наказуемо, — это предупреждение для него и часть урока. — Но сперва объясни мне причины своей просьбы. Дело в желании… сделать приятнее? Всё упростить?

— Я хочу помочь вам получить удовольствие, — его голос звучит смущённо, когда он шепчет это признание. Как и следовало ожидать.

— Ты не должен проявлять эмпатию, — шипит Фазма и, упёршись кулаком ему в грудь, начинает бесцеремонно покачиваться на его руке. Её тело выпустило достаточно смазки, чтобы смягчить раздражение от перчатки. — Тебя не должны беспокоить чувства других людей. Они не имеют значения. Главное…

— Следовать приказам, — заканчивает он за неё, как и положено.

— Да, — с её губ слетает тихий смешок. — Так точно.

«Молодец».

В её интонациях намёк на похвалу, и она чувствует, как он откликается на неё.

— Что прикажете, капитан?

Вот такой уверенности она ждёт от него.

Он уже знает ответ, но она всё равно говорит:

— Заставь меня кончить.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Угол не очень удобный, но ему всё-таки удаётся прижать большой палец к клитору, не переставая засаживать внутрь два пальца в установленном ею темпе. И, уловив её немую признательность, он горделиво расправляет плечи.

— Крифф.

Фазма кончает так же, как делает всё остальное: энергично, но сдержанно, без лишней суеты.

— Ох…

Она замечает, что он тоже возбуждён, не по тихому стону, а по выпирающей броне.

— Давай, сделай это, — приказывает Фазма, застегнув комбинезон и вернув на место часть доспеха. — Той же рукой.

— Слушаюсь, капитан!

В его голосе благодарность и уверенность, когда он шарит ладонью в районе паха. Его бурный оргазм радует взгляд.

К вящему её удовольствию, он не валяется на полу (хотя ему явно хочется), а тщательнейшим образом приводит себя в порядок и, встав по стойке смирно, отдаёт честь.

— Свободен, — она слегка кивает ему.

Вся его поза свидетельствует о том, как он доволен, что выучил урок. И в данный момент Фазма не собирается разубеждать его.

Она уверена, что на завтрашней тренировке показатели FN-2187 улучшатся. Но когда он вновь совершит ошибку (что практически неизбежно), Фазма будет рядом, чтобы помочь исправить её.


End file.
